Under current standards of technology it is common practice to use blocks or granulates made from synthetically produced calcium phosphate for re-filling of defective bones. The disadvantages of this material lie in the fact that the blocks must be tailored to the shape of the defective bone they are to be used on as well as in the fact that the time spent in the application of the loose granulates is not at optimum level.
In addition, materials which can be injected are also known. These however consist mainly of spheric particles (small balls). These materials with spheric balls can be injected more easily into the bone because the small balls slide past each other with greater ease. This however is a disadvantage in the case of kneadable and moldable bone-replacement materials, as they are meant to be kneaded rather than injected. Such a material should therefore be cohesive, a requirement which is not met by spheric particles.
In the following text, the term “particle” includes any three-dimensional body, regardless of its dimensions, especially the small parts commonly known as “granulate” or “grains”.
This discussion regarding current standards of technology is used only to explain the environment of the invention and does not mean that the standards of technology quoted here were actually published or publicly known at the time of this registration or its priority.